Falling Star
by SeppukuSamurai
Summary: Life is sweet, but when it's gone, love goes on and on


The Blue, Velvet Box  
  
Relena let out a small sigh as she  
  
leaned against the railing of the small  
  
balcony and gazed out across the  
  
beautiful scenery of the Sanq Kingdom.  
  
Her honey blonde hair was suddenly  
  
blown across her face by a slightly  
  
chilled air, drying the tears that spilled  
  
from her sea-green eyes, but not  
  
stopping the memories that caused  
  
them.  
  
Relena entered her office to find  
  
Heero staring sadly at a small-framed  
  
photograph of them that she kept on  
  
her desk. His face my still have housed  
  
the mask of the Perfect Solider, but his  
  
eyes gave away every ounce of his  
  
pain and sadness.  
  
"Heero, is something wrong?"  
  
The ex-gundam pilot sighed and ran  
  
a calloused hand through his messy,  
  
chocolate brown hair as he looked up at  
  
her with his deep prussian blue eyes.  
  
"I..ummm.. have some bad  
  
news."  
The smile on the young woman's  
  
face slowly faded into a frown as she  
  
stepped closer to the hansom man in  
  
front of her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I've been assigned a mission. I  
  
have to leave at 1400."  
  
Relena let out a cry of horror. A  
  
mission? Now?  
  
"Heero you can't go. Please, don't  
  
leave me. I don't want to loose you  
  
again."  
  
The expression on his face  
softened slightly as he, with out another  
  
word, stepped forward and took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, but I have to  
  
go. If I don't, war could break out all  
  
over again, shattering the peace that fought so hard for."  
  
The young woman tried desperately  
  
not to cry but failed miserably.  
  
"Please, just promise that you'll  
  
come back to me."  
  
Heero pulled away from their  
  
embrace and stared deeply into her  
  
beautiful sea-green eyes. He smiled  
  
slightly and kissed her on the cheek  
  
before pulling her back into his arms.  
  
"I promise."  
  
In the back round, a clock chimed  
  
twelve as Relena slow backed away  
  
from the banister and wiped several  
  
tears from her eyes. She was about to  
  
reenter her room when something  
  
suddenly caught her attention. A  
  
brilliant, blue-white star falling gracefully  
  
from the heavens. She smiled sadly as  
  
she returned to her room, remembering  
  
an old legend her father had told her  
  
about when a star falls it means  
  
someone has died.  
  
Upon entering her bedroom,  
  
Relena almost mechanically strode  
  
over to her bed, picked up her brush,  
  
and slowly began taming her wild  
  
blonde tresses. A slight breeze  
  
suddenly ruffled her hair, making her  
  
realize that the door leading to her  
  
balcony was open.  
  
'Strange' she thought, 'I could  
  
have sworn that I had shut these.'  
  
The young woman slowly turned  
  
back around in hopes of returning to  
  
her bed, when she let out a cry of shock  
  
from what she found instead. There,  
  
sitting in the exact spot she had just  
  
occupied, was the one man that had  
  
consumed her every thought of that  
  
night.  
  
"Heero."  
  
The young man sitting on her bed  
  
gave her a small smile as he rose to his  
  
feet and walked swiftly to where she  
  
stood. His deep blue eyes were filled  
  
with pain and a sadness that Relena  
  
had never seen before. 'Why is he  
  
upset? He made it back, just like he  
  
promised.'  
  
"Relena.I.I wanted to give this  
  
to you before I left but I just couldn't  
  
work up the courage to do so." He  
  
slipped a hand into his pocket and  
  
pulled out a small, blue velvet box.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
The excited young woman smiled  
  
and did as she was told. Several  
  
moments later she felt Heero slip the  
  
ring onto her finger as he placed a  
  
gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her  
  
into his arms.  
  
"I love you so much Relena. I'm  
  
sorry that I had to break my promise."  
  
She opened her eyes and stared  
  
at her love with deep confusion etched  
  
on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He smiled sadly at her once more as  
  
he pulled away from their embrace,  
  
taking several steps backward towards  
  
the balcony. Relena was about to  
  
pursue him when the door leading into  
  
her room from the hall suddenly burst  
  
open, revealing a very distressed  
  
Pagan waiting behind it.  
  
"Miss Relena is everything  
  
alright? I thought I heard a scream."  
  
She smirked slightly at her butler  
  
as she lightly shook her head.  
  
"Everything is fine, I was just  
  
talking to..." She turned in order to  
  
motion toward Heero, but found only an  
  
empty space in front of her.  
  
"myself....."  
  
The next day, Relena was sitting  
  
in her office attempting to complete at  
  
least a part of the mountains of paper  
  
work that covered her desk, but found  
  
that she couldn't concentrate long  
  
enough to do so. Her thoughts  
  
continually returned to the events of the  
  
night before as her eyes kept  
  
wondering back to gaze upon the  
  
beautiful diamond ring that now resided  
  
on her finger.  
  
'What did he mean he broke his  
  
promise?'  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly  
  
interrupted by a series of soft taps on  
  
her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
Her secretary Kari, opened the  
  
door and nervously poked her head  
  
through.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Miss  
  
Peacecraft, but there are several young  
  
men here to see you."  
  
Relena inwardly smiled as she  
  
caught traces of Duo's voice filtering in  
  
from the hall, complaining about 'why it  
  
was taking some god damn long.'  
  
"Please show them to my office."  
  
Kari gave her employer a  
  
confused look but did as she was told,  
  
returning a few moments later with Duo,  
  
Quatra, Trowa and Wufei in tow, each  
  
looking a little wore for the wear. Duo's  
  
arm hung uselessly from a sling draped  
  
around his neck as he nervously  
  
scanned the room through a blackened  
  
eye. Wufei walked with a slight limp as  
  
he entered the room next to Quatra,  
  
who sported several bruises that ran  
  
along his arms and face and a set of  
  
stitches hovering slightly above his left  
  
eyebrow. Trowa was by far the worst  
  
with his broken leg and stitches that  
  
made Quatra's seem like paper cuts.  
  
Relena let out a small cry of concern as  
  
she rushed to her friends and helped  
  
them find a seat in front of her desk.  
  
"Oh my God what happened to  
  
you guys?"  
  
The four ex-pilots sitting in front of  
  
her glanced nervously at one another  
  
until they silently agreed that Duo  
  
should be the one to speak.  
  
"Relena, did Heero say anything to  
  
you last night before he left?"  
  
She nodded her head slightly with  
  
a look of confusion etched on her face.  
  
"Yeah, he said that he. he had a  
  
mission and that it was very important.  
  
He promised me that he would be back  
  
soon though." She looked from one of  
  
the young men to the next. "Why? Has  
  
something happened?" A deep weight  
  
settled in the pit of the young woman's  
  
stomach as she took in the strange  
  
looks of sadness that had crossed her  
  
friend's faces at hearing her sentence.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
Again the group of ex-pilots looked  
  
to Shinigami to be the one to speak  
  
once more.  
  
"Relena the mission that Heero  
  
was assigned.. it was...classified  
  
as....suicidal."  
  
The papers that she had kept  
  
clutched in her hands the entire  
  
conversation tumbled from Relena's  
  
hands as she took in exactly what was  
  
said.  
  
"Wh..What do mean? He's  
  
not.." She looked to them for an  
  
answer but none of the young men in  
  
front of her seemed to want to look  
  
anywhere but the floor. She let out a  
  
small gasp of disbelief as she collapsed  
  
in a heap on the floor with her face n  
  
her hands.  
  
"He can't be gone. He promised  
  
me..He promised." Quatra got up  
  
from his chair and slowly knelt next to  
  
the sobbing young woman and pulled  
  
her into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena. It's our fault. We  
  
were captured and Heero came and  
  
rescued us. Only.....they found us  
  
as we were escaping. In order to get us  
  
out..he....he self detonated" The  
  
blonde young man reached into his  
  
pocket and pulled out a small charred  
  
box and handed it to Relena.  
  
"We went back after everyone had  
  
evacuated. When we found him..he  
  
was....he was.." Tears began to  
  
build up in Quarta's sea-green eyes as  
  
Duo walked over and joined the pair on  
  
the floor.  
  
"He was barely alive. He told us to  
  
give that to you. He loved you with all  
  
his heart, and I know he never meant to  
  
do this to you."  
  
Relena nodded slightly as she  
  
inspected the small box that was  
  
handed to her. Out of curiosity she  
  
opened it and found that the insides  
  
resembled that of a ring box. She  
  
quickly shut the container with a small  
  
snap and frantically began scratching  
  
away at its surface until a hint of deep  
  
blue revealed itself through the gray  
  
ash that covered the box. A few more  
  
tears leaked out from the corners of her  
  
eyes as Relena looked into Duo's violet  
  
eyes in disbelief.  
  
"When exactly did he die?"  
  
Duo looked at her strangely before  
  
replying. "Last night. Midnight."  
  
Hey I know this wasn't one of my greater fics but I needed  
something while I waited 4 a new idea to come 2 me 4 my Ronin  
Warrior fic. If u flame me fine so b it, but I couldn't care  
less. If u happened 2 like my fic then great mission  
accomplished sorta. Anyways hope u read the rest of my fics some  
day. Ja Ne  
~~~~~Rekkaboziegirl~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
